Llama
The llama (Lama glama) is a South American relative of the camel, though the llama does not have a hump. These sturdy creatures are domestic animals used by the peoples of the Andes Mountains. (Their wild relatives are guanacos and vicuñas). Native peoples have used llamas as pack animals for centuries. Typically, they are saddled with loads of 50 to 75 pounds (23 to 34 kilograms). Under such weight they can cover up to 20 miles (32 kilometers) in a single day. Pack trains of llamas, which can include several hundred animals, move large amounts of goods over even the very rough terrain of the Andes. Llamas are willing pack animals but only to a point. An overloaded llama will simply refuse to move. These animals often lie down on the ground and they may spit, hiss, or even kick at their owners until their burden is lessened. Llamas graze on grass and, like cows, regurgitate their food and chew it as cud. They chomp on such wads for some time before swallowing them for complete digestion. Llamas can survive by eating many different kinds of plants, and they need little water. These attributes make them durable and dependable even in sparse mountainous terrain. Llamas contribute much more than transportation to the human communities in which they live. Gallery Llama.jpg Some Llamas.jpg Llama (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Saludos Amingos Llama.png|Saludos Amigos (1942) Shangri Llama ice age- collision course.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3064.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) TWT Llama.jpg ZT1llama.jpg Llama_in_AJ.png LLamas_preview.png April_9th_3.jpg Simpsons Llamas.png IMG 1715.JPG TGaoBaM Llama.jpg Elephant.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 4.png 91E0C90D-D77A-42CC-8FB3-99F91CE3CCDB.jpeg Leopoldo (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png L2.png Star meets Llama.png Chowder meets Llama.png Paddy O'Llama the Llama.jpeg Llama Llama Elephant.png South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) GDG Llama.gif Dahli 01.png domestic-llama-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A..jpeg W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg O.B.L.I.N.A..jpeg G.L.O.R.I.A..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg T.O.L.E.E..jpeg Books 6569F8A2-A00D-4363-B644-93A26C6B3092.jpeg 6EAAB331-DAD8-4BC0-A44A-1616C7D665A5.jpeg 306567FC-1195-41B9-A371-D1A4578A8A23.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg 5EC33349-985E-41C0-85BA-3475CCAA36D7.jpeg 8AC5A447-1D5D-45D2-AB88-98884C5310BF.jpeg 477B96B6-DCA0-4B30-9471-73D6F5170B03.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 7A9094BB-D8CD-4C57-B76D-3CB3E571AC36.jpeg 3C4808A0-4E13-4A51-9720-801FD5DA6923.jpeg 5EC7AA73-D952-4FDB-B017-3C146EC837A7.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 04D04710-3593-4B67-BB65-32B7254AB58A.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg A12EDB04-BAF6-4582-ABD9-060AA5D143C5.jpeg 58C3833B-E1C2-4657-A146-BFFC3F721C31.jpeg C60169B0-F05F-4F3B-BCB6-DCFFDD47DDEE.jpeg B6947B7A-38B7-402E-B908-4A2D780E99FC.jpeg See Also * Guanaco * Vicuna * Alpaca Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Camelids Category:South American Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Llamas Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Saludos Amigos Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Show Dogs Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Llama Llama Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Up Animals Category:FBI Toons Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Chowder Animals